User talk:Ji Robinson
If you leave a flaming/hate message on my talk page you will be blocked for 1 week. No exceptions! Welcome Hi, welcome to NeoPets Guild! Thanks for your edit to the Shopkeeper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ben 100022 (Talk) 02:24, 16 June 2011 "CRAT" Responsibilities Hi. I'm not a bureaucrat here, so I can't change others' roles. But it looks like this wiki doesn't have a page to nominate people, I'll create one later today. In my experience, most wikia ask you to help out in other ways first, then to be an administrator (sysop) for awhile before you can be a bureaucrat. -- CocoaZen 19:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :This wikia's gone up and down in activity over time. It's one of the oldest of the wikia (originally called wikicities). I may be able to get in touch with the founder, RJ. I'll give it a shot. -- CocoaZen 19:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, it's existed for over 5 years! Your help would be appreciated. Gotta go for now... -- CocoaZen 19:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Woah You are awesome, take the rights.--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 22:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC)' Nice job, the wiki has never looked better :), take care of it please, I don't edit here anymore, but i'm still online.--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 19:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC)' What? I think you are one already.--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 19:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC)' Admin It is usually polite to talk to somebody before removing their sysop powers... I can understand why you did it, but a message would have been nice. Jibbles 19:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Up to you. I mainly dealt with vandalism when nobody else was around to deal with it. I pop in and check the recent changes every now and then, but won't be doing much here. And no, I'm not convinced I can. Thats half the reason I fell inactive... there just weren't any people helping. Jibbles 20:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Please remember that because of the topic, many younger people visit this wiki, and watch your language. Also, why did you immediately use your bureaucratic rights to remove others' rights? Those people should have all had those rights granted for good reason. As I mentioned before, this wiki has been around for a long time with swings in activity. Similarly, some users and admins may not always be active, but that doesn't mean they aren't still helpful at times. -- CocoaZen 00:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I fit into that category. I was actually the first person to be given admin powers here, back in 2005 when RJ have them to me. Personally I don't see the point in removing admin powers unless either they are abused or a removal is requested. Jibbles 16:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Ji Robinson. Thanks for taking up the work and responsibilities of being an admin here! Welcome! :As others have noted, some of us put in lots of hours and work to get this wiki started or to help keep it cleaned up during earlier periods when it wasn't being used much or there was a lot of vandalism. I don't think deleting pages shows up as an edit, so it's possible that they are still helping to patrol, but not showing up as recent editors. And in general they earned the rights by their contributions. Clean-up is a good thing, but we need to balance that against possible other good things. You've been working hard now for a few weeks. That's great! Thank you! Think how you'd feel if you had spent months or even years working on this wiki, had to take a year off and came back to find someone had taken away your administrative roles? In some ways it wouldn't matter, but somehow, I think it would feel like someone was ignoring or devaluing all that work you'd put in. Many active users don't need or want the extra roles, but some, like you, do. And as Jibbles said, unless they abuse those roles, I recommend you don't take them away. It can cause hard feelings. :On a related note, I'm also usually more cautious about who gets those rights. I didn't just give them to every friendly person who showed up. And there were fewer users back when I was active. So, I understand your desire to clean things up. I suggest that in the future, roles not be granted until the person has acted like a leader here for at least a couple of weeks. I've seen some wiki where it had to be over a month with a full week of nomination/comment period. But, as you've taken up the reins and responsibility, you can decide whether that's the right way to do it here. :Best wishes! Let me know if I can help. :RJ 15:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) No change the theme, it hurts my eyes, and it's ugly, sorry.--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 21:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC)' 'Giving back user rights' See the user rights log to see whose rights you removed. http://neopets.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=rights&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 RJ 00:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No swearing or threatening Ji - Please read the guidelines. Swearing and threatening are two of the behaviors that are not permitted on this wiki. Some of these rules were part of the agreement with wikicities (which later became wikia) for allowing a wiki like this where many of the participants might be under the normal minimum age limit of 13 years old. It is especially important that leaders of this wiki set a good example by following these rules. RJ 01:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi I Always try my best so if i mispell anything i'm sorry and also if you want me on neopets I'm xxgreenbunnyxx but do neomail me first. Thank you! Well check my messages too Xxgreenbunnyxx 16:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thank you this is my 3rd day and i'm second! i suppose it's not about length Xxgreenbunnyxx 15:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Colors This is my first time visiting this wiki, but I'd like to suggest using a color other than orange for the background. It's blinding and makes the wiki seem unprofessional. SereneChaos 02:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It looks a lot less intimidating now! ^^ SereneChaos 20:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Rights Look, you dont even need bcrat rights, all it does is allow you to make more users admins, all you need are admin rights, you can still rollback, delete, move, and protect pages, but you simply can't promote new users, if you want someone to be promoted, tell me. So you don't really have to have bcrat rights, oh and, why did you remove your bcrat rights in the first place, I'm not giving them back to you. But even without bcrat rights, you can still make this wiki better, --[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 23:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC)' K k, btw you are now maintaining this wiki you don't have to message me about everything. I don't really care about this wiki anymore. Feel free to promote anyone you think is ready to become an admin. IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW Before promoting someone to admin make sure that:: *They have a significant amount of edits (900+) *They have good grammar and punctuation *They are able to use simple wikicode (redirecting pages, making links..etc) *They are able to maintain control of his/her powers *That you trust them There is no reason that you should promote them to Bureaucrat because, as I told you, Bureaucrat powers are not needed to maintain control of this wiki, as they only allow you to promote users, and one person can take care of that. If they use their powers in bad way, like deleting pages and blocking random users, demote them immediately and block them. If you use your powers in a bad way, and you already did, you can bet your money that I will report you to wikia. Useful pages - Block vandals - Promote people Ji Robinson, I bid you farewell.--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 21:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC)' Reply Hey, Ji! I'll do the best I can on this Wiki. But, I won't apologize.. for who I am. 01:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) answer Removing admin powers from certain people, you should've told me. But you may demote inactive admins (Over 6 months) I will remove rights for inactive people.--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 02:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC)' K I'll look over this wiki for vandals, until then, enjoy your vacation!--[[User:Ced1214|'Ced1214 ']]' 15:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC)' Spotlight Request Hi. Neopets Wiki looks like a great resource, with a lot of fun information, but in order to meet all of our spotlight request criteria it would need a few tweaks. It looks like the main page is sysop-level protected, and this would need to be dropped to only protect against anonymous users and new accounts. There are 200+ ; could you please find them a place? Finally, you appear to have about 275 (shorter than 300 bytes), and an additional 150 pages marked as stubs. You would need to have only 275 pages total in both places combined so that no more than 1/5th of your content is stubs. I notice that many of the articles marked stub are, in fact, reasonably long articles; perhaps you could clean out that category as a start. Please let me know if you have any questions and/or when the wiki can meet all of the spotlight criteria... -- Wendy (talk) 01:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Great job cleaning up those issues -- I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I have nothing better to do, so I figured why not. I tend to work kinda hard on wikias like this. Right now, I'm focusing a lot on pages that don't have pictures, since I noticed there are quite a few that need them.